


Why?

by rockntastic



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockntastic/pseuds/rockntastic
Summary: Lennon starts taking Yoko to the recording sessions, and Paul notices he has changed. And he has one question only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2008 when i wrote and post this fic on LJ...nostalgia!

Just as Yoko stood up, heading to the restrooms, Paul's eyes went straight to John's, who was sitting in front of him, and Paul knew that this would be his only chance.

  
"....Why?" – Almost a whisper. Paul was tuning his bass, just to keep himself in control.

  
"Why what?" – John's face was plain. No feelings. He was trying to keep busy too, with his guitar.

  
"Tell me why..." - Paul looked around like nothing was really happening.

  
"I don't know....I just don't know… It's pointless now...." – John smiled at George who was now talking to Ringo on the other side of the room and got back to his guitar.

  
"Fucking prick...I should have known…." - Paul grinned sadly. He saw how the other two men were leaving now, both looking at them, knowing this was not a pleasant time anymore. - "Why…why her?" His voice broke a little.

  
"Hey...sod off...- John wasn't playing anymore. No whispering this time – "I don't question your ugly bird."

  
" _She_ is not ugly..."

  
"What do you mean with that?" – John was now paying all his attention to Paul.

  
"You heard me..." - Paul voice was husky, he kept staring at John for few seconds. – "Now...answer me..."

  
John finally let his own feelings show. His eyes full of anger and frustration. So many things to say, but how? Instead he focused again on his guitar, ignoring the question from his long time partner. Paul eyes went damp, but he kept his posture.

  
"Why you have to go like this?!"- His voice level could reach every corner of the room now.

  
"I'm going nowhere...!" - smirking hurtfully, John gave him that playful look…

  
"You know what I mean…."

  
"No… Actually, I DON’T !" – an awful string played in Johns guitar. He didn't know for real. Well, he had an idea…

  
"Hell, Lennon!" – Paul stood up. Almost forgetting they weren't going to be alone for long, he went to the door and then turned to John – "Don't you dare come home tonight…" - he said, hoping John would follow him, take him by the arm and let him know he was still wanted.

  
"Why should I?" – John showed an emotionless face, but his heart was broken. He needed to end this. Now. But he didn't know how, so he avoided the conversation. He was waiting for Paul to end it.

  
Their eyes locked for what seemed minutes. Paul knew then. How not to?. He smiled. John felt scared now, because Paul could read his mind. Oh, no…now that he had what he wanted… It didn't feel like the right decision. Paul waved his head, smiling sadly, letting John know he understood it. But also giving those seconds when John could just stand up and say he didn't mean to, that he was sorry. Because he saw the hesitation in Johns eyes. So he waited….

  
"Paulie…" - John said just exactly when a door slammed behind him. Yoko was entering the room

  
Paul totally forgot about her. _Shit ..shit…_ It wasn't possible she was gone for that long. She was always there, and she waited for the exact moment. _Fuck…she probably heard me_. John went mute then. He went back to his guitar, ignoring Paul leaving.

  
Paul felt Yoko's eyes on his back. It felt like knifes. Now it was pointless…now it was over. He closed the door knowing the opportunity was gone. John wasn't going home tonight for sure.


End file.
